Pasion
by MrRayney
Summary: Una de las emoticlones de Raven tiene una interesante charla con Chico Bestia, revelándole algunas cosas acerca de lo que verdaderamente quiere la hechicera por parte del changeling...de una manera bastante explicita.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fervor_**

 ** _Escrito por Xaphrin_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

La verdad no quería sacar una nueva traducción hasta que por lo menos tuviera otras historias más avanzadas y más siendo una historia lemon ya que es un tema que siento traigo mucho…

¡PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO!

Nunca habrá suficiente material lemon acerca del BBRae, además me gustó mucho como está desarrollada esta historia con cinco o seis capítulos…

El lemon BBRae será mi perdición.

 ** _Como siempre quiero dejar en claro que tanto la historia como sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Pasión_**

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

Aquellos ojos que lo miraban fijamente parecían los mismos con los que se había topado todos estos años de ser compañeros de equipo, pero él sabía que algo iba muy mal…o por lo menos eso le decían sus intentos, pues aquellos ojos pueden tener el mismo color pero aquellos ojos…eran como si alguien más estuviera controlando su alma.

Chico Bestia se estremeció cuando sus delgados pero delicados dedos se arrastraban por su pecho hasta llegar por debajo de su barbilla. Respiro profundamente, oliendo aquel embriagador aroma a lavanda proveniente de su cabello mezclado con algo picante e implacable que se filtraba de su cuerpo.

Garfield podía sentir como su alma le exigía que la tomara como su compañera en ese momento…la Bestia quería tomar el control.

—Tú…no pareces la gran cosa.

El changeling miro fijamente aquellos ojos con los que tanto se había familiarizado, sin embargo la forma en la que hablaba le molestaba bastante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

La hechicera tan solo se rió.

—Solamente digo que no sé porque le importas tanto.

—No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo— respondió Chico Bestia con sinceridad.

—Mmmm…— Raven pareció simplemente ignorar sus palabras mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre su pecho, empujándolo contra la pared con bastante fuerza. Alrededor de ambos no se escuchaba nada, tan solo silencio mientras la hechicera movía sus manos por todo su pecho, examinando cuidadosamente sus músculos bajo aquella delgada camiseta de algodón. Sus manos se detuvieron muy cerca de sus muslos, pero sin llegar a alguna de las partes privadas del titán verde.

—Supongo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¿Lo suficientemente fuerte para qué?— ese olor a picante continuaba volviéndolo loco, recordándole a algo parecido al vino tinto.

Quera rasgar las ropas que cubrían su escultural cuerpo, empujarla fuertemente al suelo y encontrar el lugar donde aquel delicioso aroma emanaba de ella. Aquel olor realmente lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Para lo que mi anfitriona quiere hacer contigo— respondió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos y moviendo finalmente sus manos hacia el sur, acariciando sus muslos cuidadosamente y con gran pasión. Una ligera carcajada se escapó de su sonrisa y acerco sus labios cerca de los de él, estando separados tan solo unos cuantos milímetros.

—La manera en la que quiere poseerte.

— ¿Q-que?— pregunto Chico Bestia confundido mientras seguía resistiéndose a sus instintos.

—Ella quiere atarte a su cama y de esa manera pueda montar tu…— una de las manos de Raven se deslizo hasta su entrepierna, acariciando su miembro ya erecto mientras le sonreía descaradamente— Pene, pero sinceramente no puedo culparla, quiero decir aun no estoy del todo segura porque sigues llamándote " _Chico_ " Bestia.

Garfield se sonrojo a más no poder, sintiendo como poco a poco estaba perdiendo el control bajo su toque. Ese era el delicioso aroma que perfumaba la habitación… _lujuria._ Lujuria en su estado más puro y sin adulterar que arañaba el alma de Raven. Pudo sentir como un gruñido gutural escapo de su garganta antes de cerrar fuertemente su boca, tratando de mantener el poco control que le quedaba. Rage tan solo se rió, mientras continuaba frotando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo sobre su erección bajo su pantalón.

—Ella quiere que lamas su vagina como si fuera tu dulce favorito. Poder sentir tu lengua profundamente dentro de ella a medida que hagas que se corra una y otra vez— sus dedos hábilmente se movieron bajando rápidamente el cierre de sus pantalones y acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos su miembro liberado— y finalmente cumplir su más deseada fantasía, que la tomes por detrás y penetres aquel trasero que tanto admiras.

Garfield no pudo evitar gemir ante el toque de la hechicera.

—E-estas…

—Diciendo la verdad— la interrumpió ella, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su erección y frotándola lentamente, como una forma de burlarse de él— Raven simplemente quiere que te aproveches de ella…quiere que la lastimes, la destruyes…que la penetres de la forma más brutal que puedas. Contra un muro, en su habitación, en el sofá, delante de los Titanes mientras estos ven con horror como reclamas su cuerpo como de tu propiedad…eso es lo único que ella quiere.

Chico Bestia gruño ante las palabras de aquella emoción, sus garras se enterraron fuertemente contra la pared.

—Estas mintiendo. No te creo nada.

— ¿Oh…? ¿Estás seguro de eso?— dijo burlonamente aquella versión de Raven, poniéndose de puntitas para después deslizar su lengua sobre la cálida y delicada piel de sus labios— ¿Qué te parece si la dejamos salir?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Chico Bestia solo pudo ver con horror como los ojos de Raven comenzaron a brillar mientras poco a poco recobraba la conciencia, con su mano aun sosteniendo su pene.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Soy débil…ya no debería subir tanto lemon…

¡PERO DIOS COMO AMO LAS CANDENTES HISTORIAS ENTRE ESTOS DOS!

Nunca es suficiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias…de todo corazón, muchas gracias.

En serio a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de comentar, aquellos que han puesto esta traducción como sus favoritos o han decidido seguirla, mil gracias. Ahora que el fandom está medio muerto, verlos a ustedes aun activos y apoyándome para seguir traduciendo…se siente asombroso.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta traducción.

* * *

 ** _Pasión_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Chico Bestia no podía sentir su cabeza o su corazón, o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo a excepción de…bueno… _eso_. El cual la hechicera sostenía con fuerza entre sus delicados dedos que le hacían sentir sacudidas eléctricas. Las palabras que salían de la boca de la empática eran una mezcla de maldiciones y disculpas, pero no hizo algún movimiento para retirar su mano en cualquier momento.

No es como si él quisiera que ella lo hiciera.

—Um…— murmuro Garfield haciendo una ligera mueca. De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho a ella en un momento como este tenía que ser algo tan estúpido como eso— _¿Um? Eres un jodido genio, Garfield._

El changeling trato de concentrarse en otra que no fuera en el frio y suave tacto de la mano de la hechicera alrededor de su erección.

— _Quiere que lamas su vagina como si fuera tu dulce favorito._

Chico Bestia no pudo evitarse al recordar aquellas palabras, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban a más no poder.

—Raven…yo…um…

—Fue ella ¿verdad?— pregunto en voz baja la hechicera mientras apartaba su mano de su cuerpo, Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco deprimido al dejar de sentir su tacto sobre su erección. Raven se lamio los labios lentamente dando un paso hacia atrás, Garfield podía ver claramente la vergüenza a través de aquellos ojos violetas— Yo…lo siento mucho, Chico Bestia.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la seguridad de su habitación. Dejando a un confundido y tambaleante Chico Bestia detrás. El changeling soltó un ligero suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cara limpiándose el sudor, tratando de no pensar o hacer algo que se lamentaría después…sin embargo toda esta situación hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

Soltando otro ligero suspiro, podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Tenía que pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos dos y cómo afectaría su relación de ahora en adelante.

Pero primero necesitaba calmarse o terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

— _Que la tomes por detrás y penetres aquel trasero que tanto admiras._

Tal vez un buen baño de agua fría era la solución.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
